


Somehow Darkwing Duck doesn't know Gizmoduck 's secret identity.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Complicated Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, Hugs, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Open Relationships, Relationship(s), Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Short, Short One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Drake Mallard and Fenton Crackshell go on a date.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Drake Mallard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Somehow Darkwing Duck doesn't know Gizmoduck 's secret identity.

Drake Mallard ajusted his bow tie again, his high school promotion suit felt a little tighter than he remembered. Prehaps, just maybe. It's not the best idea to wear the suit one took a cardboard copy of Darkwing Duck to prom in. Especially when one is Darkwing Duck and dating Negaduck whom was formally Darkwing Duck, on your date with Fenton Crackshell. 

Fenton Crackshell Cabrera had Just returned from another long exhausting day of being Gizmo Duck. Still the young adult man was excited for a date with this actor he met online while trying to talk to Darkwing about their relationship. Speaking of said super hero relationship, they hadn't been going well. The purple costumed Duck had asked him to pretend like they didn't know each other until they were alone, The issue was that they were never alone long enough. 

The two male ducks meet at the movie theater, there was a new superhero movie. There was always a new superhero movie. One of them was seemingly very over dressed for the date while the other was almost under dressed. "Drake, why are you in a suit for a movie? Did you like, star in this?" Fenton tiredly question. Drake looked down and answered, "I wanted to look good for our first date." The taller of the two ducks, and notably the least super powered considering his immediate lack of technology supersuits, looked saddened. The scientist, superhero, and intern patted the other duck 's back comfortingly and offered, "You look great." 

This cheered up the mallard, causing him to hug the shorter duck. Crackshell hugged back in his worn out state. They went into the movie theater. The two ducks sat next to each other, not being able buy a soda, popcorn, candy, nor anything else to eat or drink while they watched the film. The number one superhero in Duckburg attempted to watch the movie but was so sleepy that he fell asleep on the drake next to him. The least popular hero in Duckburg mistook this for a hug, cuddling with him and kissing his forehead. 

Needless to say, this was probably the better date either of them had. Seeing as Negaduck didn't bust in with a chainsaw and attempt to kidnap or murder anyone nor did either of them turn out to working for F.O.W.L or any Gray Birds. 

Overall, a good day. The theater staff found both of them cuddling together in their sleep. That's when they got kicked out. 

The End.


End file.
